


Harry finds out he has a Godmother

by firebolthallow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebolthallow/pseuds/firebolthallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This when Harry lost his godfather Sirius and found that his favorite teacher was pretending to be his godmother to keep a secret so that she could be close to him with reviling who she is until the right time. That came and she was going to take out of the school so she could talk to him and tell him first and get his inheritance afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading the story Harry Godmother by Harry McGonagall and try to get his okay to finish it but never got an okay so I just use the plot and put in some twist and make McGonagall his mother by hiding as his godmother instead to make my own this where I got the Idea for the story.

Harry finds out he has a Godmother

Chapter 1

Harry just lost Sirius his godfather and was struggling trying to figure out what he needs to do so he can handle his life; he was abuse and rape that was going on in his life with no one ever knowing. He was down to dinner eating and keeping things to his self so no one knew what happen to him. “Harry” said Hermione what wrong.

Harry didn’t answer and just ignore her.

“Harry Hermione asked is there something wrong” said Ron.

Harry ignored him and didn’t talk at all to them.

“Harry we want to know what wrong” said Ginny.

He ignored her to and was ready stand up to leave the room. When he got a note that someone drop off said “he has to come to the Headmaster office to see him.”

Now Harry didn’t look like his dad nor had his father pranking thoughts. He look like a little of his mom with someone else eyes that he couldn’t figure out. He thought it was Professor McGonagall. When he was check for his power level he was every powerful like double what they thought he should be; he didn’t understand why he didn’t look like his parents. So he went to the Headmaster office where he was ready to knock on the door when there was yelling in the office.

The yelling was coming from McGonagall; said something that he couldn’t make out.

“Minerva, Harry just outside this door waiting to come in calm your-self” said Albus. “But Albus he has the right to know and he is old enough to handle it” said McGonagall.

“Come in Harry” said Albus.

“Headmaster I didn’t mean to ease drop sorry I was just at the door ready to knock” said Harry. Harry opened the door and walked into the office.

“Harry, Professor McGonagall has something to say to you and I want you to listen to her” said Albus.

“You are going to let me tell him” said Min.

“Yes because you should be the one to tell him” said Albus.

“Harry I hope you don’t get mad, because I wait all this time to tell you on Albus advice. But, Harry I am your Godmother” said Minerva.

“YOUR MY GODMOTHER wear were you when this was happening to me” said Harry. Harry took his robe off and lifted his shirt to show his back to Minerva.

Minerva went to hug him but was pushed her away from her as he ran out of the office fast as he could. He quickly put his shirt on as he got away from both of them.

Harry start back running and never stops until he found a piano and started playing it to get calm him down. He was play for quite a while as Harry started to sing and never stop until someone found him playing the most beautiful song that they ever heard. It took this person nearly about an hour to fine him. When he stopped as he turns he found the one person he ran from was standing there.

“You know Harry I been looking for you a long time so we can talk. It seems you have trust issues, but right now you need to trust me” said Minerva.

Harry never said a word instead he just turn around as he started to played another song and pours his heart out on this one it felt like he miss his mom and dad; it was a very sad song that he has written for them.

“Harry you left before we could tell you who were your real dad were” said Minerva.

“So who is he” said Harry.

“It was Merlin and I was going to tell you how it happen before you ran away from me” said Min.

“I had lot feelings to work out” said Harry.

“What kind feelings Harry” said Min?

“You don’t know, I am confused and don’t want to deal with it right now. Excuse me I want to be left alone” said Harry.

Harry was ready to leave the room and before he could walks out of the room; she stopped him, but he wouldn’t talk to her at all this time Minerva said “before you leave I want you to know that I will be in my office when you wanted to talk. Harry I told Albus you are not returning to the Dursley. We are going to talk one way or another so we might as well get this over with it sooner the better.”

“I got a place that we are going to go that we can be alone and you can play all the music you want if you want to. You can also have your friends over if that what you want to Harry” said Minerva.

“I don’t have friends anymore that are close; I don’t want see them at home it okay it is at school but not home or hell hole” said Harry.

“There one person I did want see beside my band” said Harry.

“Who is that Harry” asked Minerva

“Susan Bones we been seeing each lately in Hogmeade” said Harry.

“Harry let’s go in my quarters or do you want to leave school since your done now. Two days more everybody will be leaving for their homes. We got Sirius will to be read and we need to talk. So what do you want to do” said Min.

“I want to leave now, I have all my stuff already with me other than my owl; if we can go now” said Harry.

“I told Albus that we will be leaving early because something was happening to you and I need to find out why as well what going on with you, I have a feelings you won’t address me here” said Min. “I didn’t think you would open up fully to me unless I got you out of here” said Min.

“Yes as I said I am all pack with my stuff as it with me other than my owl she can fly to where we are at and I am ready to go. I found all my stuff that was taken; that is all my stuff that the three stole from me even in the Headmaster office with the book that belongs to me from list that the Goblin gave through Dobby. I had Dobby get that stuff for me” said Harry.

“Will you come to the hospital wing to see Poppy please Harry” asked Min.

“No, I won’t maybe after we go where we are going but not at the school” said Harry.

“Harry why not” said Min.

“Because I don’t feel comfortable to be check in school” said Harry.

“Is there more than what you show me Harry” asked Min.

“There might be” said Harry.

“Okay at Potter Manor because that where we are going after to Gringotts” said Min.

“Professor how did you get in the Potter manor” asked Harry.

“Harry there was something else I had to tell you; I need you where you’re not stressed.” Min said. As they were walking to the entrance of school to walk down to the place they can apparating point to go Diagon Alley to go to the bank?

“Professor I don’t understand you are my godmother or not” said Harry. “Come here Harry” said Min.

“Min hugs him and he flinches like crazy. Harry something else wrong because you shouldn’t be flinching like that if that your entire back look like that because it looks heal and old scars” said Min.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry finds out he has a Godmother

Chapter 2

Albus found Minerva asked she was starting leaving now. Minerva is you leaving now asked Albus.

“Yes Albus, be assured that the Dursley are going to prison with the help of Amelia. I need to get him away from here fast or he won’t open up to me” said Min.

“I still want him at Dursley until his birthday” said Albus.

“Well you are not going getting what you want, you know it” said Min.

“Because there is something really wrong with him; I don’t know what is so, BUZZ OFF” said Min.

“I will be here the first of August and no sooner Albus. I might have Amelia keep him for a while since he doesn’t want to be around his friends right now” said Min.

“He might even come with me and study who knows what is going to happen” said Min.

“Albus if I find that you’re in the middle of this you’re going down with them also I hope for your sake you are far from this” said Min.

“I hope you don’t find out” said Albus to himself.

“What do you mean” said Minerva because she heard him say it?

“Just that I hope that you don’t find out” said Albus.

“Albus I am going find out one way or other if you are in middle or the one that started it I will put you in prison for that” said Minerva.

“Just then Hermione came walking up to Harry, as she asked “where are you going.” I am going with Professor McGonagall for the summer” said Harry.

“Are you going to write me” said Hermione?

Harry as he shrugs his shoulders.

“Harry what I was wondering is why are you acting so cold and stand offish to me” said Hermione.

“I heard what you with the two Weasley plotting against me; my so call friends said about me and I don’t care about being near you right now” said Harry.

Oh, I didn’t know you were there at the door” said Hermione.

So, you talk behind back Hermione what kind friend is that” said Harry.

“You must be Headmaster stodges because my friends wouldn’t do that to me. It was you, Ron and Ginny that stole all my stuff along with the headmaster. So you’re not my friends as I don’t trust you anymore you down beware; Journal as well will my books that I wrote, so I am not writing to you anymore sorry” said Harry.

“Professor let’s go, I said my goodbye to the ones I care about and don’t want see anyone else” said Harry. So Harry and Min left them both at the time with Harry putting a strong around them to block any spells that cast at them. As they turn to go to Min office floo.

“Let’s go Gringotts first and get your inheritance. Then get Sirius will read okay sweetheart” said Min.

“So they floo straight to the Gringotts and went to Ragnok to asked if they can see the Potter accountant manager. So Ragnok got off his seat a few minutes later took them for them to be alone so I can talk to Harry please” said Min.

So Ragnok took two of them to the room that was his office let them in and let them be alone for a while. “Now Harry I don’t want the same thing that happen at the school happen here; so if you need to yell you can yell at me, because I do understand about your feelings I would have too young man” said Min.

“Harry you’re my son I had to make it look like you’re my godson because I didn’t want Albus to know at all. But you do have two set Godparents they are Lily and James Potter, Amelia Bones and Sirius Black. See Harry I pick Lily and James then I let them adopted you because I could still be near you. So when they adopted you they gave you a new set of godparent which was Amelia and Sirius because they were going out at the time and were engaged” said Min.

“So Harry I hope you understand that I had a miss calculating in a spell that sent me back as fell in love with Merlin we got married that why I never remarried to anyone else. Do you understand Harry that I do love you and wanted to be close to you at all times” said Minerva.

“Will you hug me mom” said Harry.

“Come here Harry please” said Min.

“Let’s get your inheritance and go talk” said Min.

“I would like to find out what you godparents left you; who you are relative to Harry” said Min.

Just then Ragnok came in and said “Harry let’s do your inheritance test.”

“Ragnok can you get Amelia Bones here please” said Min.

So Ragnok went to his floo said “Amelia Bones at the DLME.”

Amelia head pop in and said “what I can do for you Director.”

“Lady McGonagall wants you to come through please,” said Ragnok so she did and found a very upset Harry in Min arms.

“Min what happen to Harry” said Amelia.

“I will tell you soon but I need to have him do two types of inheritance test” said Min.

“Ragnok can we go down to see your healer first, I need Harry to be seen by a Healer and we need it on the record and print out okay” said Min.

“Let’s do that and then we can have them scan a complete scan to see their blocks on his core and get the curse off as well” said Ragnok.

“But first I need him to give me three drops of his blood. So Harry did and he found there was lot of blocks and charms on him with whom did it to him. Alright let’s go and get it done” said Ragnok.

5 block charm on his mail, Metamorphous was block 100%, Mind Arts was block 50% Battle Magic was block 80%, Multi Form Animgus was Block 75%, Magic Crafting was block 50%, Parsel Magic was block 50%, Wand lore & Staff creation block 50%, Growth was block 50%, All other magic abilities 50%, Teleportation abilities 75%, 5 other Blocks that would help him know the founders spells 100%

They went down to the healers in Gringotts as they went through door to see the healers came through another door to the room the ladies along with Harry and Ragnok went to.

“Harry I need you to strip all the way and put this gown on. Also Harry, Poppy came because she wanted to be part of this if you are okay with it” said Winnie.

“It is fine with me I would of let her I just didn’t want it done Hogwarts is all” said Harry.

“Okay go strip and we will be here to check you” said Winnie.

“So when he came out he after he drop his glamor he on; but he was so scared that Min started to cry as Amelia held her while she cried. “I didn’t know what happen to him” said Min. Harry, I am going check down below to see if there is anything that needs to heal” said Poppy.

As Poppy did check him down under area by his rectal and member area she found he was abuse as Harry was crying hard he would only turn to let her check the area. “Harry how did you even used bathroom when you had too with all these scares” asked Poppy.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry finds out he has a Godmother

Chapter 3

“They fixed a new hole in the scares so I could go” said Harry.

“Harry we will need to heal you as much as we can” said Poppy.  “I need to know who rape you, Harry” asked Amelia.

“Albus, Severus and Vernon with his friends along with Petunia and her friends” said Harry.

“When did this start Harry” ask Amelia?

“When I was two years old Ma’am” said Harry.

“Did the abuse start the same time Harry” asks Amelia?

“Yes ma’am” said Harry.

“Harry did Albus touch you when you were at Hogwarts son” said Min.

“Yes, mom he did all the time I was there” said Harry.

“Now Harry I know you taken your NEWTs but can you come back with me and do your Masteries studies please” said Min.

“Did you want to be Auror still Harry” asked Amelia?

“No, I wanted to do my Masteries in potion and Alchemy with Andromeda as I study under her to help me with it” said Harry.

“I was going to take the test for the first three years and I wanted to finish with Andromeda” said Harry.

“Then I was going to do research the Rowena Ravenclaw Library and Salazar Library and the staff library along with Alexandra library to see if I can come up with some good ways to end the regain of Voldemort” said Harry.

If I got my mom back; I want to keep her alive for a while to learn about my heritage as we close to each as well with Dad.

“Harry I was going to send you back, but I think Merlin made a way for you to go back to your dad and see him” said Min.

“Now Min what was Harry saying that he got his mother back and want see his father” said Amelia.

“I don’t want Albus to hear about it so an Oath, if that okay Ragnok” said Min. “That fine” said Ragnok.

“So they gave their Oath and Min told them what was in Harry life” said Min.

“So Harry you got all your blocks off and your curse scar with the charms as well. We also went ahead heal you with all the extra cream to use on the scars with your mom’s help and salve for your bottom area to help it heal. I have some nutrients and bone strengthening potions as growth potion you need to take to get you where you should have been please” said Winnie.

“Amelia I want Albus arrest before I come back to Hogwarts; I want Severus arrested to” said Min. “Along with Dursley.”

“Where are you going to be Min so I can get Harry statement on what happen with the diaphone” said Amelia?

“Potter Manor” said Min. “Harry is you ready for your inheritance through liquid chamber” said Min.

“Yes mom I am ready” said Harry.

Harry put a swim suit on and we will walk to the chamber as they get in the chamber. Ragnok said “climb the stairs to go where other goblin is then climb in the chamber for us” said Ragnok.

Status pureblood unknown Primary Status?

Heir of House Black, Peverell, Potter (Adopted)

Heir of House McGonagall, McDonald, Emrys,

Heir of House Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hogwarts

Prince Hadrian Duke of Hogsmeade (Prince of Magical world)

Heir of House Wyllt’s another line Merlin with special Vault 23. 

 

Ragnok open the box and had him put on his Lord rings and when summons the robes of the Prince Hadrian to see the Queen Elizabeth through the Adopted Parents and Heir of Gryffindors. Amelia if you don’t get it then Harry can send a decree and put them in prison said Ragnok.

Properties:

The Shrieking Shack                    100%      Hogwarts                                    100%

Hogsmeade Village                     100%       Diagon Alley District                   100%

Gunning’s drills                          100%       Ollivander’s                                100%

Borgin & Burkes                          97%        Flourish & Blotts                           94%

Carrows Finest Cauldrons            78%        Nimbus Broom Company              75%

Gringotts                                    75%        Quality Quidditch Supplies            75%

Firebolt Broom Company            75%         Slug & Jiggers Apothecary             69%

Florian Fortescue’s Ice cream      65%         Dell                                             56%

Godric Hollow                             50%         St. Mungo’s                                 50%

Gimbal & Japes                           50%         Zonko’s                                       50%

Eeylops Owl Emporium                38%         Madam Malkin’s                           24%

 

Vaults information:                                     

Vault 412- 11, 362, 653 galleons                            Slytherin    Vault 13

Vault 651 1, 305, 225, 687 galleons                        Hufflepuff   Vault 11

Vault 1241- trust-600,000 galleons                          Ravenclaw  Vault 9

Vault 711-1, 163, 583, 967 galleons                       Gryffindor  Vault 7

Vault 7-4, 918, 437, 275 galleons                           Merlin        Vault1

Vault 11, 50-3, 525, 473, 905 galleons                    Special      Vault 2-from Merlin

Vault 9-4, 167, 834, 753 galleons                           Hogwarts   Vault 3

Vault 13-7, 358, 710, 019 galleons                         Wyllt’s       Vault 23

Vault 1-29, 348, 981,718 galleons

Total amount 51,788,847,324

 

Vault 11 also contains a vast supply of potions texts and materials, along with many priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

Vault 412 contains a large library containing many ancient books and scrolls on various subjects, many of them the only copies in existence. Vault also contains a vast amount of priceless gems, portraits, ward stones, and other priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

Vault 7 contains several ancient, mythical artifacts, tomes, scrolls, and other objects, large armory full of various armors and weapons, each believed to be the only copies to ever be created books.

Vault also contains several other priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

Vault 711 also contains many dark objects, precious gems, and other priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

Vault 651 contain first addiction books, priceless artifacts, precious gems, heirlooms, weapons, armors, tomes, scrolls, wards stones, portraits, potion texts.

Properties:

Black Manor-West France- Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

#12 Grimmauld Place-London-- Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Peverell Castle-Scotland- Blood Fidelius +Full Wards

Potter Manor – Wales – Blood Fidelius +Full Wards

Potter Cottage – Godric Hollow – Rebuild- Blood Fidelius +Full Wards

Lily's Pad – London (Condo) – Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Ravenclaws Sanctuary – South France – Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Ravenclaw Manor-North France-Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Gryffindor's Retreat – England - Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Gryffindor’s Castle – Wales – Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Hufflepuff Mansion - South Wales – Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Hogwarts Castle (Camelot) – Scotland – Full Strength Full Wards

Cove-Carean

Stonehenge

The Isle of Avalon; Emrys Castle and Wyllt Castle

 

Titles:

Lord Black-         Wizengamot-Seat-   Hogwart Board of Governor Seat

Lord Evans-         Wizengamot Seat-

Lord Gryffindor - Wizengamot Seat – Hogwarts Board of governors Seat

Lord Hufflepuff-  Wizengamot Seat– Hogwarts Board of governors Seat

Lord Pendragon- Wizengamot Seat- Hogwarts Board of governors Seat      

Lord Peverell-     Wizengamot Seat- Hogwarts Board of governors Seat

Lord Potter -      Wizengamot Seat –Hogwarts Board of governors Seat

Lord Ravenclaw -Wizengamot Seat –Hogwarts Board of Governors Seat

Lord Slytherin -  Wizengamot Seat–Hogwarts Board of governors Seat

Mage Emrys -    Wizengamot Seat –Hogwarts Board of Mages Elemental Seat

Lord Wyllt-         Wizengamot Seat

 

Abilities unblocked: Metamorphous,  Mind Arts,  Battle Magic, Multi Form Animgus, Magic Crafting, Parsel Magic, Wand lore & Staff creation, Teleportation abilities, Occlumency, Legilimency, Beast speaking, French, Latin, Ancient Gaelic

Masteries: Potion, Alchemy, Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes, Arthimancy, Healing, Wandless and Wordless magic, Defence, Ancient Magic

“Harry you know what this means you are the owner to Hogwarts and Ministry and the Prince to the Magical world” said Amelia.

“So we can really go after these people with all force and the Queen will not be happy with what had happen to you” said Amelia.


End file.
